


don’t you come back no more

by itoshin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Confrontations, DISC: i wrote this before tommy's stream today, Prison, Rated T for TommyInnit Swears A Lot, boxed like a fish (that's dream!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoshin/pseuds/itoshin
Summary: “Alright, listen here you fuckin’ green bastard,” Tommy grits out, wrapping his fingers around the bars of Dream’s cell. He leans forward, face pressing against the metal. “You’re gonna tell me how to revive Wilbur, or I’ll make sure you rot in this place forever.”Dream smiles mysteriously, relaxed against the obsidian wall. “And what makes you think that I won’t lie, Tommy?”Five times Dream is visited in prison, and the one time he visits someone else.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 259





	don’t you come back no more

**Author's Note:**

> god is in jail and I find that very funny so i wrote about it
> 
> ALSO YEAH I HAD TO ADD THAT ONE TAG LMAO so disclaimer i wrote this pre-tommy's stream today (1.21.21) which is why dream's cell has like metal bars okay i didn't think it was boxed in with Lava. also also, keep in mind that this is Compliant (mostly) with canon but does diverge :^) creative liberties are indeed taken because i can
> 
> [ title is taken from "hit the road jack" by 2wei ]
> 
> // CW FOR MANIPULATION this is c!dream so are we really surprised? but no yeah it's especially prominent at "part 5" so please take care of yourself while reading <3

> **1**

Dream is sure that if he were to try hard enough, he could wax poetic about the irony of being imprisoned within his own prison.

He’s also sure he could spin tales of the irony that is being imprisoned in his own prison called “ _Pandora’s Vault_ ,” but the thoughts don’t particularly entice him. He’s sure that whenever Technoblade comes to visit, he’ll do enough of the bullying for the both of them.

Prison isn’t so bad, really. Though, maybe that’s just because he’s only been in his cell for less than twenty-four hours.

It’s calm, at least. Quiet. Lets him have plenty of time to think (albeit that’s really the only thing he _can_ do). So, yes, it could definitely be worse. For example, he _could_ be stuck in prison with Tommy.

Dream lets out a quiet sigh as he rubs his thumb over the surface of the apple Sam had given him. It didn’t look particularly appetizing. Ever since he’d been spoiled with the taste of golden apples, he couldn’t bring himself to eat just a _plain apple_. He may be imprisoned, yes, but he has his _pride_.

His nails dig into the apple and he clenches it harder. It quivers in his hand, tenses, then suddenly explodes into small chunks of apple bits. 

“…Shit,” Dream laughs softly, looking at the juice dripping from his hand. “I wasn’t expecting to _actually_ crush it.” He tries to fling as much as he can off, though his efforts are somewhat fruitless.

There’s a sudden ring of a bell, and the sound of many, many doors clicking and unlocking. Footsteps echo down the hallway and Dream raises his head, body taut.

“Not bored to death yet?” The footsteps come to a stop in front of his cell, and Dream smiles up at Sam. 

“Not yet,” Dream tells him, his expression unreadable. “You wouldn’t happen to have napkins on you?”

Sam glances inside Dream’s dimly-lit cell, then lets out an exasperated noise. “You crushed the apple I gave you?” He asks in a distressed tone, though Dream knows that it’s lighthearted. “It’s been a _day_ , Dream. Try not to trash the whole cell up? You’re going to be here for a long time, y’know.”

Dream gives a charming smile. “No promises, Sam.” He wipes his hand on his shirt (which _isn’t_ a prison uniform, thank you very much. He’d have let Tommy kill him a third time if he couldn’t wear his hoodie in his _own goddamn prison_ ), and lets himself get comfortable.

Sam pulls out a white cloth from his pocket and tosses it into the cell. It lands out of Dream’s reach, but he doesn’t budge to grab it. “Used that to clean the windows earlier. Don’t care if it gets dirty, so you can use it. Now onto what I came here for—you have a visitor.”

“Wow,” Dream says dryly. He still hasn’t moved to grab the cloth. “Can’t wait to hear him boast about his victory.”

Sam smiles, and there’s just a faint trace of sympathy in it. “Well, at least you already know who it is. I’ll go grab him, just wanted to let you…mm, prepare, I guess.” 

“Your compassion astounds me, Sam.”

The prison warden shoots him a stern glance, though there’s no bite to it. He walks away while twirling the cell keys around his index finger, which makes Dream roll his eyes. Leaning forward, Dream grabs the cloth and proceeds to wipe up any remains of the apple, gritting his teeth as he hears Tommy’s boisterous voice slowly get louder.

Tossing the cloth to the side carelessly, Dream takes in a steadying breath and he scoots backwards until his back gently hits the blackstone bench.

And he waits.

“Ha! _Hahaha!_ ” That laugh is so recognizable that Dream almost finds it sickening.

He nearly _wants_ to smile, show his odd amusement, but his want to not give Tommy the satisfaction of that outweighs his want to smile. So instead he blinks, his face inscrutable. 

Sam peeks inside through cell to mouth _Good luck_ , then murmurs something to Tommy and clasps his shoulder. He turns around, leaving the two alone.

Alone. The protagonist, the antagonist.

He waits.

And then the silence is broken with more laughing. “You look sooo fuckin’ funny right now, holy shit!” Tommy wheezes out, “We really fuckin’ got you, Dream, oh my God. Big Bad Green Man’s in jail! Whoop whoop!”

Dream feels his jaw tighten, and he wills himself to relax. _It’s not that big of a deal, Dream_ , he tells himself. _Staying calm means you’ll win_.

“Oh, shut up, Tommy,” Dream laughs out. “This would have been you, you know.” _This_ will _be you_.

Tommy rolls his eyes, quieting down from his laughter. “Yeah, but it isn’t. So get fucked. No point in bein’ petty, ‘ey Dream? You lost fair and square. _You’re_ the one in jail and _I’m_ the free man. Feelin’ pretty good, gotta say.”

“Fair and square,” Dream repeats. “Right.”

“ _Fair and square_ ,” Tommy mimics his voice mockingly. “Mehmehmeh. _I’m Dream, and I’m a big piece of shit!_ —” 

“I have never said that.”

“—It’s not my fault you didn’t pay Punz enough,” Tommy continues. “And you know what? You don’t deserve to be petty because you deserve this shit in the first place. We’re all _glad_ that you’re in jail, Dream. Ha! We’re _attached_ to the fact that you’re in jail. Bet that riles you up, doesn’t it?”

Dream lets out a huff of amusement. “I don’t know if you quite understand how to use that word properly, Tommy. It’s okay. Hard for you to get through that thick head of yours, I get it.”

Tommy’s hands curl into fists at that, looking slightly agitated, which makes Dream smile just a little.

_The upper hand is mine now, Tommy. Will you try and get it back?_

He meets the younger man’s gaze, and knows that Tommy has realized the same thing. “You’re a fuckin’ prick, you know that, right?” Tommy groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dream shifts into a criss-cross sitting position, the chain around his ankle rattling as he moves. “You’ve told me before, yes,” he responds calmly.

“Yes! Yes I have,” Tommy says stubbornly. “And I’m glad that you know you’re a prick. Okay, well—look. I got sidetracked. We both know why I’m here, Dream. But before you tell me, I just want to know _why_.”

“Why what?” He knows what.

Tommy’s jaw clenches. “You know _what_ , you asshole. Why…why…” He trails off, struggling to find words. His hands shake, just a little, but it’s enough. It’s enough for Dream to know that his influence over Tommy will never go away, no matter how much Tommy disagrees.

And that? That feeling is _thrilling_.

“Because it’s fun,” Dream answers, unwavering. “I’ve told you all this. You’re _fun_ , Tommy. You bring fun to the server and it’s something that is needed, will always be needed, but it also needs to be contained.” He looks at Tommy with a smile. “ _You_ need to be contained.”

Tommy’s voice is close to a sneer as he says, “Well that’s hilarious coming from the guy in a _prison cell_ , asshole.”

Dream shrugs wordlessly, a pleased look on his face. He remains quiet, knowing that Tommy will break first. It’s always Tommy.

They stare at each other in silence as Dream counts the seconds in his head.

_One hundred twelve, one hundred thirteen, one hundred fourteen, one hundred fifteen, one hundred sixt—_

Tommy surges forward suddenly, the sound of his fists hitting the metal echoes faintly. “Alright, listen here you fuckin’ green bastard,” Tommy grits out, wrapping his fingers around the bars of Dream’s cell. He leans forward, face pressing against the metal. “You’re gonna tell me how to revive Wilbur, or I’ll make sure you rot in this place forever.”

_Ha. Couldn’t even wait two minutes._

Dream smiles mysteriously, relaxed against the obsidian wall. “And what makes you think that I won’t lie, Tommy?”

The younger man lets out an agitated grumble, muttering curses to himself. “You are sooo fucking…you make me so fucking mad, Dream. You fucking _manipulator_.” He spits the words out, like he’s been waiting to say them.

Dream gives a noncommittal hum in response. On the inside, though, his blood pumps with adrenaline, with _satisfaction_.

Tommy clenches the bars even harder. Dream notes that his knuckles start to turn white. “I’m done with you, Dream. We’re all done with you. You know how I know you won’t lie?” Tommy’s gaze is hard, crafted from steel. “Because I’ll _kill you_ otherwise! Ha!” He grins, proud of himself. “If I found out you lied, Dream, I’ll come in here and kill you. Sam said so himself that I can. So suck on that.”

An exhilarated smile grows on Dream’s face. “You really do rile up so easily, you know.”

 _“Oh, just shut the fuck up, Dream!”_ Tommy shouts, trembling. Silence hangs over them, and the clock ticks mockingly.

Alone. The protagonist, the antagonist. Waiting.

Suddenly, Tommy brings a device to his lips and speaks quietly. “…Sam? I’m ready to go now. Y-Yeah—yeah, I’m okay. Be right there.”

He avoids Dream’s gaze, turning around and giving him the cold shoulder. “Bye, Dream.”

“You’ll be back,” Dream responds. “If you want Wilbur.”

There’s a laugh, though it sounds exhausted. Smiling faintly, Dream stares up at Tommy, and sees a child carrying the world on his shoulders.

Must be quite the burden.

“I know,” Tommy says and walks out, leaving Dream to his thoughts once more.

Well. If anyone were to ask, Dream would say that he thinks it was a successful first prison visit.

* * *

> **2**

“I was expecting Sapnap to visit me next, but I guess you’re not too far off.” Dream calls out from where he writes on his bed. 

“Traitors of yours are all practically the same face, I bet.” Punz replies sarcastically, hands shoved into his pocket. He approaches Dream’s cell, peeking in. “Nice set-up you’ve got here, huh? Liking the tallies on the wall there. Let’s see…five days? Impressed you’re still in one piece.”

“Ha-ha,” Dream snorts, closing the book shut and gently tossing it to the side. “Nice to see you too, Punz.”

The mercenary leans against the wall, casual. He doesn’t seem to be interested in looking at Dream, which is fine. _Just means he’s secretly guilty._ “How’re you holdin’ up in there, dude?”

“Fine.” _I want to get out, I want to get out, I want to get out,_ “How are you?”

“You seem composed enough,” Punz agrees, not bothering to answer how he’s feeling. “Though I guess even something as daunting as Pandora’s Vault isn’t enough to make you feel threatened, does it Dream?”

Dream stretches his arms out, arching his back as he does. “That’s not necessarily true,” he counters politely, yawning a little bit. “I was intimidated by twenty people in netherite standing against me, given that I surrendered. Pandora’s Vault is also quite daunting.”

“…Fair enough,” Punz concedes with a faint smile. He stares up at the ceiling, admiring the architecture.

There’s silence. But unlike with Tommy, this silence is almost comforting. It isn’t foreign, and Dream can tell that Punz isn’t angry with him, unlike many others. Punz never _had_ a reason to be angry with Dream, which nearly makes it touching that he still decided to visit.

“Nearly” isn’t quite enough, though.

Dream glances at the clock, then back at Punz. “Why are you here?” He finally decides to ask. “I know you’re not here to rub anything in. You’re not here to laugh at me, either. You’re sorry enough”—Punz noticeably tenses at this—“to come visit me, but you’re not sorry enough to offer an apology. Which is fine, by the way, I don’t care. But if that’s the case, which it is, then why?”

Punz tilts his head up even more, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallows. “You know, I’m not actually sure. I asked myself why as I went through the long-ass security protocols, and couldn’t come up with an answer. Of course I won’t apologize. I didn’t do anything wrong, and I know that you deserve to be in here.”

“But…?” Dream gently prompts, resisting a smile.

“But nothing. Your attempts at mind games aren’t going to change the fact that I know that I’m in the right here. But—but I don’t know.” Punz lets out a sigh of frustration, “I don’t know, Dream.”

Dream pauses slightly at the mention of mind games, wary. “If you don’t know what you want, Punz,” he says slowly, “then I don’t know how I can help.”

“That’s the thing,” Punz replies, looking at his hands. “Do I want something from you? I mean, of course I do. Payment—money. I’ll always accept it, and take any job if the price is right. But another part of me…” He trails off, thinking. 

Punz then turns around to face Dream, seemingly confused with himself.

“But another part of me doesn’t want anything like money from you, either. Another part of me wants to be…well, _friends_. I’m a mercenary, right? I don’t—I don’t care about sides, I only care about getting paid. Do I think you’re a shit guy? Yeah, absolutely. There’s not even a doubt about it. But,” he takes in a deep breath. “But I think that if the SMP was a happier place, without sides, without wars…you _would_ be a good guy. A guy that would be my friend.”

Dream feels his throat go dry, and for once, he’s at a loss for words.

 _Attachments_ , his head accuses. _You can’t have them anymore. You gave them up. You cut them. YOU. CUT. THEM._

“Punz, I…”

“No, I don’t—I don’t think I want an answer from you. That whole speech was one long rhetorical question, okay? Yeah. Yeah. But at least I figured out why I came here.” Punz took several steps backwards, giving a salute to Dream. “I don’t want to stay here any longer. Smells like fuckin’ lava, dude. See you, and, uh, pay me more next time, got it?”

And then he turns and jogs away, saying _Sam, I’m ready!_ into the same device Tommy had had. Then there’s a long period of silence after that.

If asked, Dream would say that he isn’t sure how to feel about this one.

Attachments are pointless, anyway.

* * *

> **3**

It only took seventeen days.

Dream isn’t sure if he had expected it to take them longer or shorter than that. He figures maybe it was best not to think about it, and just take seventeen days in stride.

He’s staring at the clock when they arrive. He can hear all the doors slowly opening, closing, locking, repeating. There are three sets of footsteps this time, which quickly fades to two, and Dream has to suck in a deep breath.

Not because he’s scared of them, no. Definitely not because he _cares_ for them, either; he went through all the effort of cutting them out of his life and it will _stay that way_.

He just needs to prepare, that’s all. Yes, that’s it.

Pawns are easy pieces to conquer, after all, but they can easily back you into a corner at the same time when there’s too many.

“Welp. You’ve definitely seen better days, haven’t you, Dream?” Sapnap remarks with a smirk, but his body posture is much too wary for Dream’s liking.

“I haven’t seen daylight in over two weeks, actually,” Dream replies with a taut smile. “So you could certainly say that.”

Sapnap gives a laugh, though there’s not much mirth behind it.

Dream’s gaze flickers from Sapnap to George, who stands behind Sapnap, not meeting Dream’s eyes. “…Hello, George,” Dream greets calmly, “I’m glad you came to visit.”

“Oh, and you’re not glad _I_ came, huh?”

“That’s not what he meant, Sap,” George lets out a humorous sigh, placing his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. He finally tears his gaze away from Sapnap to smile at Dream, hesitant. “And, uh, hey—Dream.” He stammers out awkwardly. “Glad to see you haven’t, uh, lost it in jail, I guess?”

“No, I haven’t ‘lost it,’” Dream responds amusedly. “Thanks for the concern.”

He’s noticed a recurring theme in his prison visits, and it’s that everyone seems to be one for silence. With Tommy it was entertaining; with Punz it was bearable; and with Sapnap, he knows that his former friend would be blowing up if it wasn’t for the fact that George is standing with them uncomfortably.

“…So, how are you guys doing?” He tries tentatively, testing the waters, poking at the pieces on the board.

George, despite knowing the situation, seems to brighten up a little at the prompting. “I’m doing well! I’ve been working on rebuilding my house and it’s been quite relaxing, actually.”

Dream nods leisurely, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor. “That’s good. Haven’t been getting into more territorial disputes, have you?” Deeper into the water. Cornering the pieces.

“We haven’t been, thanks very much,” Sapnap interjects coolly. “And you haven’t been manipulating more teens from your prison cell, have you?”

“Sapnap—”

“ _No_ , George,” Sapnap reinforces, looking at Dream with a fixed glare. “I can’t pretend like everything is okay. Not when this _motherfucker_ blew up the Community House—something we built together! Not when he unfairly dethroned you, not when he called Tubbo worthless in front of thirty people. Not when he exiled a _sixteen-year-old_ and brought him to the _brink of death_ , not when he kept two discs to himself out of pettiness.” Sapnap took in a deep, shuddering breath. “And not when he cut his _two_ _best_ _friends_ out of his life without even an explanation.”

The last part comes out quietly, his voice cracking just a little, betraying Sapnap’s frustration.

Dream processes in Sapnap’s words slowly, all but breaking each syllable down and analyzing them. He places a hand over his heart, grips at his shirt, and wonders if he has a heart.

He wonders if he’s supposed to feel bad.

Dream glances back up at Sapnap and George, his movement eerily robotic, gaze flickering between the two of them.

“…I’m sorry,” he says, voice cracking, but the words are dry and tasteless in his mouth. He doesn’t mean it and he knows he doesn’t, he can’t find guilt anywhere in his body, but the words are automatic. “I’m so, so sorry.”

He wants to go even deeper into the water. He’s done chasing the pawns—now he wants to conquer them.

George seems to soften immediately, stepping forward bit by bit to get closer to the metal bars. “I—look. I don’t think I can _forgive_ you just yet, Dream, but I. I miss you, I really do.” His forehead bumps against the metal. “And if you mean your apology, then…I will absolutely take it into consideration.”

“George—”

“George,” Dream breathes out gratefully, “thank you. I—I don’t expect immediate forgiveness, of course I don’t.” He slowly gets up from the floor, approaching his side of the bars. “But I’ve had so much time to think in here, it’s been _weeks_ , George, and I really do mean it.”

They’re standing across from each other now, separated only by poles of steel. George is smiling, hesitant but genuine, and Dream is smiling too, out of unplaced glee.

Sapnap stands to the left of George, guarded. “I just, I really don’t know about this, George.” He speaks with laced doubt, but Dream can tell that with George’s pliancy, Sapnap is slowly unravelling too.

This, Dream thinks, is a new kind of fun.

“It’s okay, Sapnap,” he says coaxingly. “You don’t have to accept my apology immediately either. I get it. But, listen—I’ll be in prison for a long, long time. I can’t—I can’t _do_ any more bad things in here. You saw the security. There’s no way I’m getting out. And, I’ve just been…so, so alone here. I’ve thought of all my mistakes.” Dream looks at Sapnap pleadingly. “So if you and George come to visit me just a little more often, I would…really like that. We can slowly reconnect what’s been broken.”

He examines every shift in Sapnap’s expression, and he feels his heart beat in anticipation. There’s silence as George glances between the two of them with quiet optimism, as Dream and Sapnap stare at each other across the battlefield. 

And then Sapnap slowly lowers his weapon and traverses the battlefield. Pressing against George, he rests his forehead against the cold metal as well and lets out a soft laugh.

“Okay,” he says in defeat—but it’s a hopeful defeat. “Let’s reconnect. Slowly. Together.”

Dream smiles widely and leans in to join them. A moment of peace between them, connected with strings.

He’s swimming through the waters, now, with both pawns successfully captured. It’s an exhilarating feeling.

* * *

> **4**

“Ha! Look at this fucking nerd, oh my God!”

Dream looks up from his writing, feeling a headache coming on already. He glances at his makeshift calendar—which is just tally marks—and then glances back at Techno.

“Techno,” Dream greets respectably. “Glad to see you only took twenty-six days to come swing by.”

“I’m, like, _constantly_ a wanted man, Dream. Ever since you got thrown in jail—which is hilarious, by the way—the SMP’s been busier than ever, which means it’s harder to just swing on by and say ‘hi’ to the big bad criminal.”

“Right, of course. I suppose that does make sense.”

Techno ignores him and lets out another mocking laugh, and points at Dream with a grin. “Look, guys! Look! The green homeless man finally got a home, right? Ha! Ohh, my God. This is just—it was funny by word of mouth, but it’s even _funnier_ in-person, I gotta say.”

Dream squints at Techno. “Who are you even talking t…? Oh, right. Something something voices.” He’s pretty sure that’s a piece of information he isn’t supposed to know, but Techno isn’t listening to him anyway. 

Dream rolls his neck a few times, rubbing at his neck. Feeling his neck crack, he then stops and clears his throat. “Techno. _Techno_. I get it, your clout, I get it, you get to flex to all your antarctic fuzzy friends that you saw Dream in prison, but is there a reason why you’re here?”

Techno finally stops with his ridicule, deeming it enough for now. He barks out a laugh at Dream’s words, wiping away a fake tear. “A reason other than bullying you? Nope. Of course not. I came here specifically to laugh at you, and I’ll probably be leaving any moment. Not like you’ll be able to do anything fascinating in this vault.”

“And if I called in my favor right now?” Dream asks calmly, confidently. “What would you do?”

The taunting smile slowly drops from Techno’s face, turning more serious. He glances around at the obsidian walls, at the lava bubbling on either side of the pathway, at the daunting doors that loom behind the both of them.

“No offense, Dream, but I have to throw some actual logic at you. You and I are not enough to get out of here by ourselves.” Techno replies steadily. “I had to leave all my belongings at the lockers, anyway. I have nothing that could let either of us escape.”

Dream lets out an acknowledging hum. 

Techno’s gaze narrows. “As much as I don’t particularly _want_ to, I’ll accept your favor, I will. _Outside_ of this prison. You’ll just have to come and find me once you’re out.”

“So you know that I will get out,” Dream says with a smile.

“You will,” Techno agrees. “I don’t know how, but—I know you will, as much as I hate to admit it.”

Dream closes his book, and he goes to stand up to stand across from Techno. He sticks his pinky through the bars, the most he can manage. “I was kidding, anyway,” Dream laughs out. “I’m not stupid enough to waste my favor here. I have much bigger plans for you.”

Techno reluctantly wraps his own pinky around Dream’s, and the two shake them—a handshake, or perhaps the sealing of an unspoken deal.

“Well then,” Techno says, meeting Dream’s eyes. “I look forward to the chaos when the time comes, partner.”

* * *

> **5**

Prison isn’t so bad, really. And he can say that with confidence, too: being in jail for over two months and he has yet to feel extreme fatigue? Either his coping skills are phenomenal, or Pandora’s Vault just isn’t as draining as it was meant to be.

A bit of both, probably.

It’s a little boring, definitely. He’s stuck in a box within many, many other boxes, but at least he isn’t claustrophobic. He has his books, he has his clock, and he has his plan. Sapnap and George even come more often, whether together or individually. Foolish came once, to introduce himself. He gets to see Sam almost every day, and sometimes Karl pops in to read a new tale.

Prison’s just a little boring, yes, but it’s worth the wait, Dream decides. All of it—it’s worth the wait.

He’s humming a tune to himself when his last visitor comes. Dream hears the footsteps (he’s gotten _quite_ good at hearing them, thank you), and feels a languid smile grow on his face.

Continuing to hum, Dream eventually turns around when the footsteps come to a stop. “I was wondering when you’d come,” he greets with a knowing grin. “Made me wait a while.”

“That tune you were humming,” Ranboo says shakily, “what was it?”

“You mean you didn’t recognize it?” Dream asks, raising an eyebrow. “It’s Mellohi. You’ve heard it before, surely. You’re friends with Tommy, after all.”

He hears Ranboo suck in a breath, and he smiles to himself. “I won’t hurt you,” he says, putting his hands in the air. “I can’t. I’m stuck in here.”

Ranboo frowns, not meeting Dream’s gaze. He wraps his arms around himself, holding himself closer. “How are you doing it?” He asks, his voice quivering. “How? And _why_?”

“I’m not doing anything,” Dream replies. “You know, I even protected you that day, Ranboo. I admitted I blew up the Community House, but I didn’t tell anyone how there was a second person involved.”

Ranboo’s expression morphs into mild horror. “You know,” he whispers.

“I know,” Dream answers. “But I kept it secret! I didn’t want you to go to jail, Ranboo. Sure, you’ve got your memory problems, but you’re not _evil_. Well.” He pauses, letting the other soak in the implications of his words. “Maybe just a little, what with the House, and the disc…but it’s fine! You don’t deserve prison, Ranboo.”

Ranboo swallows, anxiety shining in his eyes. “I…No, I came here for answers, I…I…oh, God, why am I here? For answers?” Ranboo falls to his knees. “Answers for what? Oh, no, oh no no no, this is bad, Dream, this is—”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Ranboo. Take in deep breaths.”

Though trembling, Dream sees Ranboo’s shoulders rise as he inhales. “Good, that’s good,” he says soothingly. “I’m here. I’m real.”

Ranboo’s breathing hitches at that, and he slowly looks up at Dream, inching closer to the bars that separate them. “You’re real?” he asks in a whisper.

“I’m real,” Dream reaffirms. He crouches down on his knees, getting to Ranboo’s level, and places a hand on the metal.

Ranboo places his hand on the same place, sniffling quietly. “Thank you, Dream. I’m sorry you had to see all of that.”

“That’s what friends are for, Ranboo,” Dream responds kindly.

They spend some time on the floor, talking. They talk and they talk—Dream lets Ranboo lead the conversation, guides them away from touchy subjects, and if it weren’t for the fact that Dream didn’t _care_ , he’d almost say that it was fun.

He isn’t sure how long it takes, but in the end, he finds it doesn’t matter. As long as the result is worth it.

“…Ranboo,” Dream says gently. “Do you think I could maybe ask you for a favor? There’s no pressure to, of course, but I would quite appreciate it.”

Ranboo perks up, giving a slight nod. “Yeah, I can! What’s up?”

Dream smiles widely, and he stands up to go and grab his book and quill. He slips both items through the bars, and Ranboo opens the book curiously.

“Coordinates…? This is near Techno’s house! And instructions?” He squints at the text, eyes scanning over it. “An awakening? What is this—?” 

“Write it all down somewhere on your arm, Ranboo,” Dream urges. “Or wherever you’re comfortable—it’s so that you don’t forget. I know you had to leave your memory book at the entrance, and I can’t give you this whole book, so…whatever. Trust me, it’ll work out.”

Ranboo nods hurriedly, putting the tip of the quill to his skin. “I’ll do it, of course, I owe you so much, but, uh. This won’t, like, get me in trouble, will it?”

“Oh, Ranboo,” Dream laughs, “they’re never going to know if you won’t end up remembering it by the end of the day.”

Ranboo begins to write, and the contract is signed. 

Prison really isn’t so bad.

* * *

> **+1**

Dream wakes up, which is how he immediately knows that something is wrong. Or, perhaps, right.

He doesn’t sleep. Not because he doesn’t _want_ to or anything, he just…can’t. A little ironic, perhaps, given his name, but he personally thinks there’s a charm to that irony.

_I was expecting your visit to take a little more time._

Dream lifts his head, and he smiles up at the god. “It easily could have taken more time. Just depended on when Ranboo decided to come visit me. The sooner the better, right?”

_I suppose. This is honestly just a hassle._

He isn’t really sure what the god’s name is. Once, it had told him to call it DreamXD, but he found that a little ridiculous. It was the only name he had been given, and Dream supposes he’s supposed to just go with it, but unfortunately he’s always been a little too stubborn for most people’s likings.

_You remember how it goes, right?_

“Yeah, yeah,” Dream responds airily. “Sixty seconds, then you’re gone, and I’ve got to get all your… _godly remains_ hunted out of me or else I’ll get the repercussions. I get it. The sooner the better, okay, XD? I’m sick of the smell of lava.”

_Excellent. Say hi to your enderman friend for me later, Dream._

“Yeah?” Dream laughs. “Of course I will. Just for you.” He looks down at his hands, which slowly start to fade away. Energy crackles through his skin, and he feels a tingling feeling rush through his veins. 

He grins widely. “It’s go-time, then.”

[ **DreamXD** has joined the game ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in dream's pov because i find him to be a fascinating character - by no means would i call myself an "apologist". his dynamics, character, personality are all very fun to write though. ALSO CAN I JUST SAY? 5K IN A WHOLE DAY? GO ME
> 
> feel free to say hi on twitter (@manifestingdrea), i'm cool i swear. thanks for reading <3 kudos and comments are of course appreciated


End file.
